1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool handles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tool handle for use with a variety of interchangeable tool heads such as a hoe, a shovel, a rake and a scraper. The conventional form of these tools utilizes an elongated cylindrical handle. The use of this conventional form of tool handle causes the active portion of the tool to be disposed at the end of a relatively long lever arm remote from the portion of the lever arm grasped by a user. This results in the transmission of relatively large forces to the hands and subsequently through the arms to the lower back of the individual. This results in back strain and possible spinal damage to tool users over a protracted length of time. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides an ergonometrically designed tool handle which provides additional leverage and a safer force distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tool handles are known in the prior art. Typical examples of such tool handles are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,466, which issued to Torgerson on 11/1957, U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,851, which issued to Karnes on 11/1959, U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,235, which issued to Mattson et al on 9/1967, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,901, which issued to Morrison on 6/1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,669, which issued to Hooper on 1/1985 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,156, which issued to Owens on 6/1988.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to tool handles, none of these devices disclose an ergonometrically designed handle having first and second perpendicular hand grips disposed at spaced locations along an elongated handle formed by a plurality of inclined intersecting portions and including a quick release socket for removable retention of a variety of different tool heads. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of tool handles, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such tool handles, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.